Strange Love
by stunnaz4lyfe
Summary: A story about un wanted love and how it grows. Better Summary on the inside . Rated M. Male/Male. Slash/M-Preg Don't like dont read
1. AN

AN: Hello everyone this is Stunnaz4lyfe well I didn't write a story in a while and I had this amazing idea of writing bleach Fan Fiction. This will not be a Renji and Ichigo Story I just choose them as the main characters because I feel more people would be interested. Please remember that I don't watch bleach as much so everything will not be exact so don't get mad if I mess up on anything and because its my Story but not my characters' I will change up the way the characters would usually behave and there will be a lot of same sex couple. I do not own Bleach I just like the show. I will try to get the first chapter in by September 13, 2012. Be warned updates might be a little slow because I am juggling a job and college so please don't be mad at me if I don't update soon. This will be a Male/Male Story and a M-Prego which means that males in MY story can somehow get pregnant. So be warned now If you don't like the idea of guy/guy sex then this story is clearly not for you so just Click the Back button. If at any time I get a review discriminating against any of these topics I probably would just skip over it. Sorry to the other people that would actually want to read this story I am not an experienced writer so please try to stay along with me and also I enjoy constructive critics just as long as it doesn't sound mean. 

Summary: Renji and Ichigo are best friends they basically grew up together from since diaper days. Renji-kun has always had a crush on ichigo's Father Isshin and now that he is eighteen he is planning on making his move not knowing that Isshin had eyes for Renji for a while now. This story is rated Mature so it will have some Adult themes in it. There will be a lot of Drama so Hope you enjoy it.

Main couples & characters:

Renji Abarai & Isshin Kurosaki

Ichigo Kurosaki & Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Yasutora "Chad" Sado & Kaien Shiba

Orihime Inoue & Uryu Ishida

Keigo Asano & Sosuke Aizen

Rukia Kuchiki & Ulquiora Kojima

Kisuke Urahara & Yoruichi Shihoin

Kaname Tosen & Tatsuki Arisawa

Byakuya Kuchiki & Kenpachi Zaraki

Szayel Apporro Granz

Karin & Yuzu Kurosaki

Toshiro Hitsugaya & Ilforte Granz

Neliel Tu Oderschvank

Ukitake Jushiro & Shuhei Hisagi


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my First Chapter Hope you enjoy it and remember I do not own Bleach.

_Taught_

"Talking"

Kakura High School/First day of school

**Ichigo's POV (Third Person)**

Ichigo Kuroski was snoring softly when he felt someone shaking him gently.

"Ichigo it is time to get up you will be late for school" said Yuzu.

Ichigo groaned and turned towards his sister, opened his eyes and smiled at her "Thank you ill get up now"

Yuzu smiled warmly and left ichigo's room. Ichigo sat up on his bed and looked at his alarm clock it read 7:01 a.m. on his clock.

"_Damn I need to get up before Grimmjow come gets me"_

Ichigo and Grimmjow has been dating since Sophomore year in high school and now two years later they are still going strong. They met freshman year Grimmjow being the captain of the football team and Ichigo being the nerd they didn't really get along at first because Ichigo taught Grimmjow was just the typical Jock gets all the girls or guys he can fuck them, and then just let them go like an old piece of paper. Until one day in Biology class they had been paired up as lab partner's and it was history from since then.

Ichigo ran down the stairs to the kitchen and saw his sister Karin and Isshin already at the table while Yuzu was getting the plate full of pancakes from the Counter top.

Ichigo sat down "Good morning my son are you ready for you first year at being a senior" asked Isshin.

Ichigo replied "Yes old man I am" He started to eat "so Karin How about you are you excited about starting high school"

Karin looked at him "yep a year closer to leaving to college" she mumbled.

The family of four continued eating when they heard the doorbell ringing. Ichigo got up "well I'll be going that should Be Grimmjow"

Isshin called after Ichigo "Tell him I said hello"

"Ok Dad"

Ichigo grabbed his book bag and opened to see his 6'4 Blue hair boyfriend smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Grimmjow smiled "Ready" Ichigo nodded and they went on their way to school.

Ichigo walked into his First class of the day AP Chemistry and was so glad to see that he had some of his friends in the same class as him.

"Oi, Ichi come sit with us" Yelled his best friend Renji.

Ichigo smiled and went over to the six chair lab table.

"Hey guys" Ichigo said.

Everyone said their hello's "I'm glad we go the six chair lab table so we all can sit together" Orihime Said sweetly.

"Yeah same" Tatsuki said.

The table consisted of Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, and Keigo but the sixth chair was empty.

"Wait who's the sixth person?" asked Ichigo.

Keigo replied "Oh its Kaien, he was in here but he just ran out of class looking like he was about to puke his guts out"

"Yeah I wonder what's up with him" said Renji with a smirk "oh and I heard he and Chad finally made it official over the summer"

Everyone at the table Gasped at the news "wait I didn't know they liked each other" Ichigo said

Everyone looked at him "that's one of your best friends… well besides me I can't believe you didn't know" Renji paused Then Smiled "Maybe you were to busy pleasing Grimmjow to even notice" Everyone one started to laugh while Ichigo blushed. Grimmjow and Ichigo never went more than a hand job to each other because Ichigo wanted to take everything slow and he is happy that Grimm didn't have any complaints about that.

"shut the fuck up Renji don't make fun of Ichigo because he is still a virgin" Tatsuki smiled and everyone busted out laughing. At times like these Ichigo hated his friends.

Before Ichigo can say anything Kaien Came back in the classroom looking Paler than usual he sat down at the seat and he looked like he was crying and before anyone can ask Kaien what happened an older but very handsome man walked in and Keigo Gasped. Everyone turned to look at him his eyes was wide open staring at the teacher.

"What" asked Renji.

Keigo gulped "Remember the guy I said I had sex with that night after we went to the club and I never say him again".

Everyone Nodded. "Well that's him" Keigo Whispered.

"WHAT" yelled Renji. Everyone one in the class looked at our table and that was when the teacher locked eyes with Keigo and his eyes widened.

The teacher looked away "Uhhh….. Um Hello class I am Going to be your AP Chemistry teacher this year. My name is Sosuke Aizen But I would like you to call me Aizen. I am 25 years old. I have always wanted to be a teacher and Chemistry was my favorite subject so I decided to teach that umm we will have a great year together and remember throughout the school year if you have problems with anything please don't be afraid to ask. Well To start off I would like to get to know my students before we begin the year so here is worksheet of questions please answer truthfully" Aizen-san Started to hand out papers and some girls giggled when he went to their desk and when he got to ichigo's table he gave a little smile and didn't even look in Keigo's Direction.

The class ended and everyone went their separate ways to their classes Ichigo and Kaien had study hall together so they walked to the library together.

"Hey Kaien I know we became distant this summer but I want you to know that you can tell me anything" said Ichigo.

Kaien nodded. Ichigo stop and touched Kaien's shoulders to make him stop also he looked at him "Kaien what is wrong"

He had tears in his eyes "Promise You won't judge me"

Ichigo looked at him in worry "I promise"

A tear fell down Kaien's face and said "I'm Pregnant"

Ichigo looked at Kaien and hugged him.

Kaien held on tight to Ichigo tightly "It's Chad's Baby and I don't know what to tell him and I told my dad and he kicked me out saying that no son of mine is going to be a faggot and have another man's Kid so I have nowhere to go Ichigo I don't want to get rid of the baby I just can't"

Ichigo took Kaien and led him to a empty table in the library and they sat down.

"Kaien You have to tell Chad he is the father of this baby he deserves to know"

Kaien nodded.

"Kaien I love you like a brother and you are coming to stay with me no if or but's about it ok, and you will stay there as long as you need" Said Ichigo seriously.

Kaien looked at him and smiled "Thank you so much Ichigo"

Ichigo smiled back "you are welcome so how far along are you?"

"Two months I took a pregnancy test last week, Ichigo can you please tell Chad about the baby for me please?"

Ichigo sighed "Kaien you know I can't that is your responsibility but I can talk to him before you and tell him to not freak out"

"Thank you so much Ichigo"

"No worries we will go to their practice after school"

Kaien smiled and for the rest of the period they talked about the Baby and its future.

After school Ichigo, Kaien, Jushiro, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Toshiro went to see their boyfriends Practice. Grimmjow is the Quarter Back, Chad is the Wide Receiver, and Gin is the Runner back, Tosen is also a wide receiver, Ilforte is an offensive lineman, and Shuhei is Defensive lineman.

After practice was over everyone including Ichigo went up to their boyfriend and kissed them.

"You look so hot playing football" Ichigo murmured while kissing Grimmjow.

Grimm Smiled "Thanks Babe now before I have to shower with a boner and the guys make fun of me imma go" Grimm kissed Ichigo once more but more passionate and ran off towards the building. Ichigo smiled he saw Kaien on the bleachers still looking nervous Ichigo saw this and gave him a reassuring smile and saw Chad already dressed coming toward them. Ichigo got up and went over to Chad and left Kaien shaking on the bleachers.

"Hey Chad Can I speak to you for a second"

Chad smiled "Ok"

"Alright so there is something that Kaien wants to tell you but he is scared out of his mind right now and I just need you to be patient with him"

"Wait is he hurt did something happened" asked chad worriedly.

"No it is nothing bad but I want you to go over there and listen to him please be there for him ok"

"Yeah definitely"

Ichigo smiled Chad ran up the bleachers towards Kaien and saw him sit next to him. Kaien Looked like he was crying again and chad rest a comforting hand on Kaien's knees and after talking for a while chad hugged Kaien and Ichigo guessed that Kaien told him that he was going to be a dad. Ichigo smiled at the couple and didn't notice Grimmjow sneak up behind him and hugged Ichigo around his waist.

"What's Wrong Babe" Asked Grimm while nibbling on Ichigo's ears.

Ichigo sighed and turned around in his boyfriends arms "Chad will tell You since You Guys are Best friends"

"Is it anything bad?"

"No it's not its actually good" smiled Ichigo.

Ok so that was the First Chapter Hope I did good please review I would truly appreciate it and please tell me if you have any ideas. The next chapter will be in Renji's POV not third person though. Thank you I will try to update ASAP but I need motivation and reviews will help me LOL Thanks!


End file.
